


A Duel Between Friends

by Semoka



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Guns, Poetry, it's a poem about the duel, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about the duel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Duel Between Friends

**A Duel Between Friends**

_The guns in their hands weep_  
 _and cry out not to shoot_  
 _It's not late enough for noise in the streets_  
 _Too early for anyone to stop the shoot_  
 _The man with glasses is facing the sun_  
 _He's debating if he should shoot_  
 _At_ 9 _the man who challenged him raises his gun_  
 _He's a man with a daughter with no woman, he shoots_  
 _The sky is blueing and the birds sing a song_  
 _The Challenger is screaming "Why did you throw away your shot?!"_  
 _The Glasses Man says "You're wrong,_  
 _it was in the air, but I shot."_  
 _He falls to the ground_  
 _The Challenger can't speak, can't think_  
 _The doctor helps him across the sound_  
 _The Challenger gets a drink_  
 _The Glasses Man dies with his wife and her sister at his side_  
 _The Challenger goes home to his daughter and cries_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts on tumblr right now and i got inspired
> 
> Comments fuel my work ethic xoxo
> 
> Join me on tumblr @semoka, send prompts, yell at me about hamilton, yell in general, idgaf


End file.
